VanYC
by Britsihbabiezzz
Summary: all exo'ls in the mymusictaste website will understand
1. Chapter 1

Vancouver took a deep breath and faced the door. He'd been standing on NYC's doorstep for the last 5 minutes rehearsing his plan over and over. Knock on the door, compliment her, and offer your arm. Hearing it made it sound simple but being in the middle of it, not so much.

He built up the courage to at least knock on the door. One knock. Two knocks. Vancouver could hear footsteps and the creaking of wood behind the door before it finally opened.

Step one. Check.

At seeing her, the dark haired beauty with gorgeous sapphire eyes and blood red lips, he froze. She must have noticed considering she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face flushed in embarrasment as he realized he was staring.

"You look…pretty." Vancouver breathed the words and blinked, focusing on his plan. Compliment, check.

NYC tipped her head and grinned. "Thanks, Van. I'm super excited for the concert. Exo is my favorite."

"Mine too, actually. As soon as I heard they were coming, I knew you'd love to come." He outstretched his arm in a confident way he didn't know he was capable of.

She took it dumbly. "Thanks for splitting the price between us," they stepped of the front steps and started towards the sidewalk. "I'd feel guilty if you paid everything."

Vancouver shook his head. "I'm still mad at myself for that, you know."

"Don't be," she said and placed a quick peck on his cheek which made the heat rush to his face furiously. "We're going to see our favorite group and eat pizza. It was totally worth it."

He managed a weak laugh. "But the prices were -"

"Shh," NYC shushed him with a finger. "You're too innocent. _Cutie_." she glanced at him as she said the last word and giggled.

Vancouver chuckled and tucked her under his arm. "We're adorable together," he said in an unfamiliar proud voice.

"That, we are." she whispered. "But not as adorable as Kaisoo or Chenbaek."

"We could be. We could even have our own fandom." he offered.

"Yeah. VaNYC is everyone's new favorite pair." NYC smiled and together they walked down the street and awaited for what they've been waiting for forever.


	2. Chapter 2

NYC had been sobbing and expressing her frustration for moments now. She had just had a huge fight with her best friend since forever and a relative had just passed away. It wasn't exactly her day. Vancouver had been trying his best to comfort her and tell her he'll help. He'll talk to her about it and make sure he gets to see that gorgeous smile again.

Each one of her tears and sobs were like shards of glass making small cracks in his heart and he didn't know if he could take it anymore.

"NYC? Listen, baby," Vancouver wrapped his arm around her and held on as if she could slip away as easily as her tears. She had her face buried in her hands and as soon as she looked at him, he noticed the blotchy red eyes and face.

" I'm just so frustrated. I don't know what to do." NYC sighed against him and sniffed. "People keep telling me to stay strong and ignore everyone else's buiseness."

"You know I'm here for you right? I love you, NYC. There hasn't been a moment in which I didn't. I'll love you forever, and if there's a life after this, I'll love you then."

She managed a weak smile but it faltered almost immediately. "Van, I love you too. So very much. But is this supposed to be making me feel better?" she looked up with a tired gaze.

Vancouver kissed her forhead and intertwined their hands. "You're strong. So super strong and I hope you realize that. Please stop crying, it's making me super sad. I want to see you happy and smiling again. Mourn all you want, NYC. You know I'm always going to be here for you. Whether you like it or not. I'm always going to be that shoulder you want to cry on."

NYC lowered her gaze and cleaned her wet face with the hem of her sleeve. "Have you considered being a politic?" she laughed weakily. "You sure have the right words for it.:


	3. Chapter 3

Vancouver could see LA's gaze run up and down his girlfriend's body. His eyes sparkled with hunger and amusement. Vancouver stiffened and took NYC's hands in his hoping it would give off some kind of romantic feeling. It didn't appear to be working, though. LA smirked and his eyes glimmered with more amusement, as if he enjoyed his poor tries at protectiveness of the beauty beside him.

He was actually scared of leaving her side now. "Um, NYC. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I-"

"Van, I'm fine. Really. Go home and rest." NYC smiled faintly and looked around the waiting room. Her head had been throbbing for hours now and she'd come to let the doctors check it out. "You have classes in 10 minutes."

"I can skip-" her glare shut him up and he nodded. Kissing her lightly, he stood up and said goodbye. He passed a last glance at LA who hadn't taken his eyes of NYC.

He had only made it to the door when he heard LA's voice cooing her name. He had taken the seat next to her and curled a strand of her hair in his finger. NYC tried to pull away but LA put a protective hand on her hip. He leaned forward and smiled devilishly.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick me?" LA was saying. "We're pretty cute together. Plus, we're both rich. We'd be like a power couple."

"Never. I'm happy with Van by my side. Get away you creepy bastard!"

"Bastard? I'm offended, darling." he bit his lip and before he knew it, Vancouver was racing towards him. He grabbed LA by the collar, lifted him from the floor and snarled, "Get away from NYC."

LA looked flushed and shocked. "Put me down, dude."

He did but held his gaze, dangerous and threatening. "I don't want you anywhere near her. You heard me? Get lost before I get personal."

LA grinned but it was wavering. He backed away and didn't look back to any of them.

NYC looked startled as she stood up and hugged Vancouver. She sat back down and held a hand to her head and groaned. He sat besides her and whispered, "I should stay with you."


End file.
